Krypto (New Earth)
Krypto's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of Krypto's electromagnetic capabilities such as flight and heat vision. :Solar Energy Absorption: Technically, this is the main source of Krypto's powers. Because Krypto's powers are greatly due to exposure to Earth's yellow sun, his powers have been affected by extreme absorptions of solar power, whether voluntary or involuntary. ::Superhuman Strength ::Invulnerability ::Superhuman Stamina ::Flight ::Superhuman Speed ::Super-Breath: The ability to create hurricane force winds by blowing, and to chill his breath in order to freeze a target (this latter ability has also been called "freeze breath" and "arctic breath"). Exhaled through his bark. ::Super Hearing: The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire city. ::Heat Vision: The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. ::Super Vision: He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. Abilities include: :::*''Electro-magnetic Spectrum Vision: can see well into most of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection through radar or satellite monitoring methods. :::*Telescopic Vision: The ability to "zoom in" his distance to see something at a great distance. :::*X-Ray Vision: The ability to see through anything except lead. He can see things behind a wall as if the wall were not there, or can "peel back" layer after layer of matter in his mind. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. :::*Microscopic Vision: The ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level (normal optical microscopes can only see objects down to the size of chromosomes). | Abilities = | Strength = Krypto's super strength is able to lift several tons in weight, however his exact limits are unknown at present. | Weaknesses = Kryptonite (presumably) | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Prior to Infinite Crisis, Krypto's origin was that he was part of a false, idealized Krypton (that coincidentally resembled the Pre-Crisis Krypton) that was created as a trap by one of Superman's enemies; Superman was able to defeat the trap and, when he returned to Earth, Krypto followed him. * intellect :Unlike the Krypto of the Pre-Crisis Earth-One dimension and its parallels such as the Pocket Dimension, this Krypto does ''not possess human-level intellect and reacts as does most normal dogs to his situations. * strength :While not shown in exact limits, it is suggested that unlike the Krypto of the Pre-Crisis Earth-One dimension and its parallels such as the Pocket Dimension, this Krypto does not possess equal Super-strength to Superman. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Krypto | Links = }} Category:Animals Category:Dogs